callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunn
Corporal 'Jake Dunn '''was a United States Army Ranger with Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment who fought under the command of Sgt. Foley. He fought in Afghanistan in 2016 against OpFor forces and participated in the opening attacks of the Russo-American War. He is voiced by Barry PepperConfirmed in the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 credits. File:Mw2 cast.png. Biography Dunn makes his first appearance in "S.S.D.D.", in Afghanistan checking his Desert Eagle and then running PFC. Allen through The Pit. Cpl. Dunn then accompanies Sgt. Foley and PFC Allen during "Team Player", helping them take an Afghan province controlled by local militia. Cpl. Dunn does not make an appearance again until "Wolverines!". Here the Russians invade the U.S., and the 75th Ranger Regiment is recalled to defend the Eastern United States. He, along with Sgt. Foley, as well as Allen's replacement, James Ramirez fight through Virginia, extracting Raptor and evacuating civilians with the help of a Stryker APC called Honey Badger. The Rangers then move on to Washington, D.C., where U.S. forces are fighting a losing battle against Russian troops. Hunter Two One takes a Russian stronghold, buying the evacuation forces valuable time, only to get swarmed by Russian forces. They board a UH-60 Black Hawk with the help of U.S. Navy SEALs to strafe Russian soldiers in various landmarks, only to get shot down by SAM Sites. After crashing, they are swarmed by numerous Russian forces. As the squad runs out of ammunition, Dunn is almost shot in the shoulder and is blinded by a searchlight. Suddenly, an EMP caused by John Price knocks out the helicopters of both Russian and U.S. forces, killing the Russian soldiers surrounding the Rangers. The Rangers escape into a building amid falling helicopters and meet a Ranger runner, who tells them that Colonel Marshall is gathering forces to retake the White House. After fighting through Russian stragglers, they reach the White House. They defeat the Russian forces there, and the squad reaches the top of the White House, waving green flares to show that D.C. is in U.S. hands. They are saved when the U.S. fighters abort the airstrike, and they then start to talk whether they will be deployed to Moscow or not. Dunn insists on getting revenge on the Russians, saying that he will '...burn it to the ground down when he gets there'. Personality and traits Dunn is the comical relief of the Ranger missions, as heard by his witty dialogue. He does little to hide his feelings, as heard when he complains to Joseph Allen about how Rangers receive few "Special Ops" missions compared to other U.S. Special Forces branches and to Foley on how their request for air support was denied (see top quote). He also panics during intense and abnormal situations, as seen during Second Sun where he screams as he sees aircraft falling from the sky. He harbors a dislike towards General Shepherd, as the latter cares little about his men (see quotes). He cares about his squadmates too and hates Russians with a vengeance and says that if the Rangers ever get deployed to Moscow, he'll burn it to the ground like how the Russians devastated Washington, D.C.. Dunn like Sgt. Foley wears unique equipment compared to other Rangers. He wears a MTV (Modular Tactical Vest) which in reality is used by the United States Marine Corps as well as a Delta Force-style helmet similar to Foley's with Night vision goggles, and carries more equipment than others. His signature weapon is a SCAR-H with a Thermal scope. Quotes Trivia *His voice actor, Barry Pepper, is best know for his role as Pvt. Jackson, the sniper in Saving Private Ryan and as Alex Mercer from the game Prototype. *Much like Pvt. Jackson, Dunn seems to voice his opinion often. In Saving Private Ryan, Jackson "gripes" about the mission to save James Ryan. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Dunn often shows his feelings, such as when he's complaining about the disrespect the Rangers get compared to "SF and Delta." *He seems to hold a dislike/distrust towards General Shepherd (since he does not care about his troops). For instance, when an airstrike is called on an enemy stronghold only a few blocks away, Dunn quips, "C'mon, since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" Captain Price would later repeat this statement word-for-word (Except for the "C'mon"). *He seems to be the second in command of Sgt. Foley's squad, which would make him most likely a Team Leader. *Like Gaz and Ghost are to Captain John Price and Captain "Soap" MacTavish, respectively, Cpl. Dunn is considered to be Sgt. Foley's right hand man. *In the mission Wolverines! Dunn's rank does not have a period (.) following it. It is simply shown as "Cpl Dunn" as opposed to the standard "Cpl. Dunn". This is seen on all other recurring characters in the level. *If one waits a few seconds before entering the Pit in S.S.D.D. Dunn will talk about how he thinks the Rangers should get more "Special Ops" missions, and that the Rangers can do anything Army Special Forces and Delta can do and that he's tired of pulling security for "SEALs and D-boys." *Dunn uses a SCAR-H with a Thermal Scope for the entire game even after the EMP in Second Sun. *In "S.S.D.D.", he holds a Desert Eagle that is the style of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, and not the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''one. *Dunn is one of the only three American main characters in the ''Modern Warfare era not to die. The others are Pvt. James Ramirez and Sgt. Foley. *Dunn wears a Modular Tactical Vest, currently in US service only with the Marine Corps. *Dunn is the multiplayer announcer for the US Army Rangers. *At times Dunn is heard with a southern accent. As his voice actor (Barry Pepper) is Canadian, it's unknown why this might happen, it might be because Barry Pepper has a strong southern accent in Saving Private Ryan, and might have wanted the same type of voice for Dunn. *After dodging the falling helicopters in "Second Sun" he notes that his "Red Dot is out". This is strange due to the fact that he has a Thermal Scope. *When Dunn says "Star! Or we will fire on you!", it sounds like in Saving Private Ryan when Jackson says almost the same thing before going into his famous sniper battle References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers